One Day in A Star Playground
by ckckckck29
Summary: Di depan Merry-Go-Round ini, aku terhenyak/Di atas Ferris Wheel ini, aku tersenyum../Satu cerita tentang hari ceria penuh cinta di taman bermain, dari kami. Warning: MidoKuro, ooc, gagal fokus, typo, gagal paham, troll, gagal move on, ntr, imba, troll. Request fic. 4 POV


'_Aku suka dia, mungkin'_

' _Aku suka dia, tapi..'_

' _Aku sangat menyukainya'_

'_Aku masih menyukainya'_

'_Setelah pertarungan ini berakhir, kami akan kembali tersenyum'_

* * *

**One day in a star playground**

* * *

**Merry-go-Round-me Part 1 (Kuroko)**

* * *

E-mail itu datang begitu saja, tanpa diduga, tanpa merasakan firasat apa – apa. Dalam sekejap, hari damai yang kulalui tanpa mengharapkan apapun, berubah. Saat itu, aku sedang asyik menikmati makan siangku di kelas sendirian, dimana aku menerima e-mail yang membuatku berpikir dalam – dalam.

Aku memandangi layar handphoneku sekali lagi.

Pengirim e-mail tersebut adalah Midorima-kun. Itu bukan hal yang aneh, kami memang sering berkirim e-mail kadang – kadang. Yah, Midorima-kun memang subjek yang enak untuk teman mengobrol di e-mail (kesampingkan sifatnya yang tidak bisa jujur), kalau dibandingkan dengan Kise-kun (dengan emoticon yang membuat mata sakit dan jumlah halaman yang seperti novel ponsel), Aomine-kun ( dia jarang sekali membalas e-mail, mungkin fungsi handphonenya hanya untuk browsing website porno), Murasakibara-kun (ini apalagi, biasanya yang membalas sebagai ganti dirinya yang sibuk makan adalah himuro-kun) dan akashi-kun ( aku tidak mau berkirim e-mail dengan orang sepertinya).

Kembali ke topik. Yang jadi masalah adalah isi dari e-mail tersebut.

' Kuroko, ayo pergi ke taman bermain bersama hari minggu ini'

Aneh. Midorima-kun tidak pernah sefrontal ini. Apa Takao-kun yang mengirim ini untuk menjahilinya?

Belum sempat berpikir lagi, handphoneku berdering menandakan ada e-mail baru masuk. Kali ini dari Takao-kun.

' Kuroko, Shin-chan tidak bohong atau sedang mabuk! Dia benar-benar mengajakmu kencan! '

Masa sih.

Tapi lagi – lagi masuk e-mail dari Midorima-kun.

' Aku serius nanodayo'

Sepertinya, ini sungguhan ya?

.

Karena tidak ada latihan basket hari minggu ini, aku pun mengiyakan ajakan Midorima-kun.

' Di Starland, jam sembilan pagi. Ka – karena Takao memaksa ikut, jadi sebaiknya kau juga ajak satu orang lagi'

Yaampun, masih tidak jujur sepertinya biasanya ya. Aku selalu menganggap sifat Midorima-kun yang seperti itu lucu.

Tapi harus mengajak orang lain ya.. Hmm, kalau tidak salah Kagami-kun akan pergi berlibur hari minggu ini. Siapa yang harus kuajak ya? Senpai dari klub basket seirin?

Saat itu lah masuk e-mail dari orang yang tidak kusangka, yang memberikanku sebuah ide.

.

" Kenapa kau mengajak dia sih?" saat aku bertemu dengan Midorima-kun di Starland hari minggunya (oh, dan jangan lupakan Takao-kun yang selalu setia dibelakangnya), aku disambut dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dari Midorima-kun.

Bukan, bukan untukku, tapi untuk orang yang berdiri dibelakangku.

Aomine-kun.

" Ha? Kupikir aku Cuma berdua dengan Tetsu, tapi ada kalian juga toh" Aomine-kun mendecih kesal. Hubungan antara dirinya dengan Midorima memang tidak akur.

" Yasudah kalau tidak suka pergi sana" Midorima-kun balik memelototinya

" Enak saja!"

"Haha, sudah, sudah, semuanya kan berteman~" Takao-kun seperti biasa, pandai dalam menangani hal seperti ini. walaupun, Midorima-kun dan Aomine-kun sepertinya menolak untuk dipanggil 'teman'. Mereka saling memalingkan mukanya kearah berlawanan dengan muka jijik.

Hahh.. sepertinya hari ini akan berisik..

.

" Kita mau naik apa, nih?" aku bertanya saat kami sudah memasuki bagian dalam dari taman bermain yang cukup besar tersebut.

" Roller coaster!" Takao-kun berkata dengan penuh semangat, tanpa jeda waktu berpikir sedetik pun setelah mendengar pertanyaanku tadi.

" Eh, tapi.."

" Kalau ke taman bermain, kita harus naik roller coaster! Ayo, ayo! Cepat!"

Dan tanpa menggubrisku, Takao menarik kami semua menuju wahana roller coaster.

Uh, apa ini yang dialami Midorima-kun setiap harinya?

.

Setelah mengantri beberapa lama (karena wahana tersebut cukup populer), kami akhirnya bisa naik juga.

Walaupun Takao-kun sempat heboh karena senangnya dan membuat Midorima menceramahinya sih.

" Kau ini nggak lagi naik roller coaster saja sudah berisik! Pokoknya aku tidak mau duduk disebelahmu kalau kau teriak –teriak seperti orang gila begini!"

" Shin-chan jahatt" Takao-kun cemberut. "Yasudah Kuroko, Aomine, kita tukaran duduk ya?"

"Eh.." yaampun, Midorima-kun dan Takao-kun ini mahkluk yang benar – benar seenaknya saja.

" Kalau begitu aku dengan Kuroko! Lebih baik kau dan Aomine teriak bareng dibelakang sana" tambah Midorima-kun

" Enak saja! Kau menyuruh aku duduk dengan anak berisik ini?" Aomine-kun tampak tidak terima. " Bisa-bisa turun telingaku budek!"

" Itu sih derita lo" sahut Midorima-kun bengis. Ingin Aomine-kun ikut merasakan penderitaannya sehari – hari bersama Takao-kun. Yah, tapi tidak mungkin kan menyuruh Midorima-kun dan Aomine-kun untuk duduk bersama?

" Apaaa?" Aomine-kun tampak ingin menghajar Midorima-kun, tapi keburu ditarik oleh Takao-kun ke tempat duduk mereka. Sepertinya Aomine-kun tidak berdaya juga menghadapi kekuatan positif Takao-kun.

Walaupun aku sempat merasa aneh saat Takao-kun mengedip padaku sih, sebelum ia juga duduk di kursinya.

Aku dan Midorima-kun pun duduk di bangku didepan mereka. daritadi kami sudah dipelototi oleh petugas wahana sih saking membuat keributannya. Yah, apa yang kau harapkan dari kombinasi Midorima-kun ditambah Aomine-kun ditambah Takao-kun memangnya? Untungnya aku sudah terbiasa.

Eh, tapi saat SMP dulu rasanya Midorima-kun jauh lebih pendiam..

.

" Kau baik – baik saja?" Midorima-kun menepuk – nepuk punggungku dengan lembut, membuatku merasa sedikit lebih nyaman setelah mengeluarkan isi perutku, sisa sarapan tadi pagi. Ya, aku muntah – muntah setelah naik roller coaster tadi. Benar – benar memalukan.

" Ya" jawabku pelan, masih lemas.

" Dasar, kau tampak tenang – tenang saja sih, siapa yang menyangka kau tidak kuat naik begituan" Midorima-kun mulai berceloteh, tapi tangannya masih menepukku dengan lembutnya. Takao-kun dan Aomine-kun tadi juga tampak khawatir melihat keadaanku, sebelum Takao-kun menyeret Aomine-kun untuk mencari kompres dingin dan minuman untukku.

" Maaf, merepotkanmu.."

" Jangan dipikirkan, bukannya aku peduli, tapi tidak enak jalan – jalan dengan orang yang sedang tidak enak badan" ia menghela napas. " Bagaimana kalau istirahat dulu di kursi sana?"

" Uhm" aku hanya mengangguk lemah. Midorima – kun menarikku ke kursi yang ditunjuknya dan mendudukanku sebelum ia juga duduk disebelahku.

He? Ia menaruh kepalaku di..pundaknya?

" Ka..katanya orang yang mabuk kendaraan akan lebih baik kalau dibeginikan. Jangan salah sangka nanodayo"

Ahh, muka Midorima-kun memerah.

"Iya, pinjam pundakmu ya, Midorima-kun" aku memutuskan untuk menikmati pundaknya yang kekar sebagai bantalan untuk sandaran kepalaku. Perlahan aku memejamkan mata, untuk mengistirahatkan kepalaku yang pening.

Ahh, ternyata nyaman juga ya.. walaupun pundak Midorima-kun itu keras dan berotot.

Aku jadi mengantuk..

Eh, rasanya hal seperti ini pernah terjadi dulu?

Kapan ya?

Oh, benar juga..

" Midorima-kun.." panggilku, masih belum membuka mataku. Aku merasa makin mengantuk, tapi entah kenapa mulutku masih kuat berbicara.

" Hm?"

" Waktu SMP.. hal seperti ini juga terjadi ya..?"

Aku makin merilekskan kepalaku.

" Aku mengistirahatkan kepalaku di pundak Midorima-kun.. "

Aku semakin mengantuk.

Dan mengelus tangan Midorima-kun yang ada disampingku.

".. dan menggenggam tanganmu.. seperti ini.."

Midorima-kun tidak menampik tanganku dari tangannya.

"..dan.."

Aku pun jatuh tertidur.

.

.

Dalam tidurku aku bermimpi.

Mimpi tentang saat – saat SMP dulu, di Teikou, bersama semuanya, bermain basket.

Saat itu aku dan Midorima-kun jarang sekali berbicara satu sama lain, kecuali jika benar – benar ada perlu. Paling hanya bertegur sapa, sebuah formalitas biasa.

Meskipun saat itu banyak terjadi masalah di klub kami, Midorima-kun adalah orang yang paling tenang, dan tidak banyak berkomentar. Meskipun melihat aku yang bersikeras menyatukan kembali klub, ia tidak mengatakan apa –apa. Tidak menyalahkanku, tidak juga membelaku.

Tapi pernah, suatu kali, kami berinteraksi. Interaksi paling dekat yang pernah terjadi diantara kami.

Aku yang muntah – muntah dan hampir pingsan karena latihan neraka Akashi-kun, diberi pertolongan pertama oleh Midorima-kun.

Bukan pertolongan macam – macam, hanya aku yang membaringkan kepalaku di pundaknya, sambil bersender di dinding gym, dan duduk di lantai yang dingin. Sebenarnya aku sudah biasa muntah – muntah begini, sehingga tidak ada yang peduli walaupun aku dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Mungkin saat itu mood Midorima-kun sedang baik sehingga ia mau menolongku. Entahlah.

Tapi saat itu, aku merasa cepat sembuh setelah beristirahat dengan bersandar padanya seperti itu.

Meskipun, aku tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk berterima kasih padanya.

Sejak saat itu kami hanya naik pangkat, dari jarang sekali mengobrol menjadi kadang – kadang mengobrol. Lagipula, dalam latihan basket, ia lebih sering berlatih shoot sendiri, dan aku berlatih gerakan basic basket serta passing di sisi lai lapangan. Sudah kubilang kami jarang berhubungan.

Yah, aku sering kadang melihatnya saat ia berlatih shoot sih. Shootnya memang tinggi, dan cantik, dan selalu tepat sasaran.

Entah kenapa ekspresimu tetap saja seperti 'itu'. Tidak tampak senang ataupun bangga, apalagi sedih dan kesal. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat kau berhasil melakukan shoot yang tembak sasaran seperti itu.

Tapi, hei, Midorima-kun..

Apa kau pikir aku tidak tahu,

Kalau kau juga sering memerhatikanku saat aku sedang berlatih pass?

.

" Mmmh" aku terbangun dan menggeliat. Badanku sedikit keram karena posisi tidur yang masih bersandar seperti tadi. Aku melihat Midorima-kun sedang bermain handphone, dan saat sadar aku terbangun, ia menaruh handphonenya itu disakunya.

" Kau sudah tertidur satu jam" katanya. " Duo idiot itu..maksudku idiot partnerku itu tadi sudah kembali dan karena kau sedang tidur, ia menyeret Aomine untuk menemaninya bermain wahana lain"

Aku jadi merasa tidak enak pada Midorima-kun. Pasti badannya pegal – pegal menahan sandaranku tadi. Selain itu aku baru menyadari dikepalaku tertempel kompres dingin, dan Midorima-kun menyerahkan minuman kepadaku.

" Maaf merepotkan kalian semua" kataku setelah meminum minuman tersebut

" Tidak masalah. Lain kali kalau kau tidak kuat naik yang seperti itu, bilang dulu, supaya tidak begini lagi" berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya, ekspresinya sedikit kesal

" Iya terima kasih, Midorima-kun memang baik ya"

" Ka..kau ngomong apa sih!"

" Aku tahu kok, Midorima-kun itu orang yang baik, tapi sedikit pemalu saja"

" Kuroko!"

Haha, mukanya memerah, lucu sekali.

Kami terdiam sejenak, mengamati pemandangan orang – orang dengan wajah ceria lalu lalang didepan kami

"Kuroko" panggil Midorima-kun

"Ya?" jawabku, tanpa menengok kearahnya. Aku sedang sibuk memerhatikan seorang anak yang mengejar balonnya yang terbang

"Kenapa kau mengajak si bodoh itu?"

" Si bodoh.. oh, maksudmu Aomine-kun?" aku berpikir sejenak. "Oh, tidak ada alasan khusus kok. Dia kebetulan mengirim e-mail mengajakku bertemu hari ini, karena tidak ada kerjaan. Jadi aku ajak dia. Lagipula kagami-kun sedang tidak available"

" Humph, masa sih. Kau dan dia kan.."

" Aku dan Aomine-kun kenapa?"

" Kalian 'kan dulu.. berpacaran.. saat SMP.."

Aku terdiam. Apa – apaan itu.

" Midorima-kun ini tidak sensitif ya"

" Apa maksudmu?"

Aku meliriknya, dengan muka cemberut.

"Midorima-kun sendiri?"

"Huh?"

" Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?"

Dia tampak terkesiap, mulutnya menganga. Sepertinya bingung menjawab.

" Aku.." gumamnya. "Aku.."

Ahh, ekspresi 'itu' lagi..

Kau selalu melihatku dengan ekspresi seperti 'itu'.

Sejak SMP. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?

" Apa ada yang mau kau katakan padaku?"

* * *

**Merry-go-Round-me Part 2 ( Midorima)**

* * *

' Oke. Hari minggu ini 'kan?'

Aku tidak percaya apa yang terjadi. E-mail yang kukirim (dengan terpaksa, atas dorongan Takao yang memaksaku, bukannya aku mau ya) dibalas oleh Kuroko. Dan ia mengiyakan ajakanku hanya dengan aku perlu mengirim satu email sampah seperti itu?

Pasti ini karena Cancer peringkat satu di OhaAsa hari ini. Bukan, ini bukan atas berkat jasa Takao. Nanti dia minta imbalan lagi.

Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum sambil memandangi layar handphoneku.

" Ciyee, yang lagi kasmaran~" goda Takao yang duduk didepanku

" Berisik"

Uh, kalau sudah senang begini, aku jadi tidak bisa galak seperti biasanya. Meskipun aku merasakan mukaku memanas.

Aku mulai membayangkan bagaimana kencanku nanti. Takao merekomendasikan taman bermain yang sedang populer sebagai tempat kencan kami, dan karena aku tidak terlalu tahu, akupun mengiyakannya saja. Hmm, taman bermain. Setahuku, disana pasangan bisa berteriak bersama saat naik roller coaster, berpelukan saat masuk rumah hantu, makan es krim satu untuk berdua, dan berciuman di bianglala. Ehm, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak membaca komik shoujo miliki adikku.

Tapi, bagaimana kalau kencan ini malah..gagal? bagaimana kalau Kuroko illfeel melihatku ketakutan naik roller coaster? Bagaimana kalau aku yang malah ketakutan saat di rumah hantu? Bagaimana kalau ia menatapku jijik saat aku memintanya makan es krim berdua? bagaimana kalau ia jadi membenciku?

Gawat. Gawat.

Gawat, kenapa aku jadi seperti abg labil begini.

Aku melirik Takao yang masih asyik tersenyum didepanku. Aha. Begini – begini dia kan highspec juga.

" Takao, kau harus ikut juga"

"Ehh? Apa aku tidak malah akan mengganggu kencan romantis kalian?"

" Pokoknya kau harus ikut! Kan kau yang memberitahuku tempat ini! Kau harus bertanggung jawab memastikan semuanya baik – baik saja!" Dengan menjadi babuku, tentunya.

Takao tertawa. " Haha, apa – apaan itu. Iya dehh, aku temani kalau kau gugup Shin-chan"

" Si..siapa yang gugup nodayo!"

"Tenang saja, aku akan memastikan rencana cintamu berhasil! Kupertaruhkan nama baikku sebagai sahabatmu, Shin-chan!"

Mau tidak mau aku sedikit tersenyum juga.

Bu-bukannya aku lega atau merasa bersyukur punya teman seperti Takao, lho.

" Eh, tapi aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk sendirian, ajak satu orang lagi dong Shin-chan"

.

Hari H Kencan datang juga. Aku sedikit deg- degan menunggu Kuroko didepan taman bermain. Oh ya, dan jangan lupakan Takao yang siap siaga dibelakangku.

" Jangan nervous Shin-chan! Bersikap biasa sajalah" ocehnya

" Ini juga sudah biasa, Bakao! "

" Sudah bawa lucky item?"

"Sudah" lucky item hari ini adalah saputangan berwarna biru muda. Tapi katanya Cancer ada diperingkat bawah. Malah Scorpio ada diperingkat terakhir. " Ini kubawakan lucky itemmu juga" aku menyerahkan sebuah kalung perak, lucky item scorpio hari ini pada Takao. Tidak mau ia merusak hari ini.

"Shin-chan. Shin-chan"

" Apalagi?"

"Semoga kencan hari ini sukses ya" ia tersenyum

Aku mengangguk

.

Tapi ternyata belum apa – apa sudah ada kesialan yang menimpaku. Apa lucky itemnya tidak mempan ya?

Kesialan apa? Kalian masih tanya?

Lihat saja si hitam dakian yang mengikuti Kuroko datang kesini itu!

Si Aomine Daiki.

Kenapa Kuroko harus mengajak dia sih? Yang elitan dikit kek, yang putihan dikit kek, kagami misalnya.

Benar – benar menyebalkan! Aku benci si daki itu!

Terlebih lagi,

Dia itu, mantan pacar Kuroko waktu SMP

.

Berkat Takao, aku bisa duduk disebelah Kuroko saat kami naik roller coaster. Dan sambil tetap bisa jaga image tanpa terkesan modus.

Saat roller coaster melucur, aku terus – terusan melirik kesamping, memperhatikan wajah Kuroko. Tapi dia tampak tenang – tenang saja. Muka datar seperti biasanya. Aku tidak mengerti, apa dia ketakutan atau malah senang?

Padahal dibelakang Takao sedang berteriak kegirangan dan Aomine menjerit ketakutan.

Eh, tapi muka Kuroko itu.. tampak pucat?

.

Ternyata Kuroko memang mabuk setelah naik wahana tersebut. Ia muntah – muntah. Untungnya sebagai anak seorang dokter dan anggota PMR, aku ahli dalam memberikan pertolongan pertama.

Kami duduki di bangku taman bermain. Aku menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundakku, supaya ia bisa lebih rileks dan tidak merasa pusing lagi.

" Waktu SMP.. hal seperti ini juga terjadi ya..?" begitu bisik Kuroko sebelum akhirnya tertidur.

Eh, apa dia tidak sadar kalau ia tidur sambil memegang tanganku?

Uhhhh, mukaku pasti sudah merah sekali sekarang. Dasar Kuroko, tertidur dengan muka semanis itu!

Takao dan Amine kembali setelah membeli minuman dan kompres dingin untuk Kuroko. Aku menaruh jari telunjukku didepan mulutku, menandakan agar mereka tidak berisik, kalau tidak mau Kuroko terbangun.

Takao hanya tersenyum penuh pengertian, membisikkanku untuk menjaga Kuroko sebelum menarik Aomine pergi bersamanya.

Aomine sendiri sepertinya masih tampak khawatir dengan Kuroko, tapi tak kuasa melawan paksaan Takao. Hehe, rasakan, aku sendiri sering kalah dari kekuatan paksaan Takao itu.

Lagipula Aomine, apa kau..

Masih menyukai Kuroko?

Aku membuka handphoneku, membuka – buka folder foto masa –masa SMP. Banyak foto kami berenam Kiseki no Sedai, dan di beberapa foto, Kuroko dan Aomine tampak mesra.

Aku tahu.

Aku tahu saat itu aku tidak bisa menang melawan Aomine. Aku bukan siapa – siapa mereka, aku bahkan jarang mengobrol dengan Kuroko.

Namun, saat aku sekali menolong Kuroko saat ia kelelahan berlatih, dengan menyenderkannya seperti ini, aku tidak mengerti lagi apa yang kurasakan.

Saat aku melihat senyumnya, sambil ia berkata ' terima kasih' padaku, aku merasa hatiku sakit.

Aku seringkali mencuri – curi pandang saat kami latihan. Ia seringkali latihan pass dengan Aomine, sebelum Aomine jarang berlatih. Entahlah, mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Aku hanya bisa memendam perasaan kesalku sambil terus melempar bola ke ring basket.

Sampai sekarang pun alasanku benci dengan Aomine adalah, karena ia menyakiti Kuroko, yang menyebabkan mereka memutuskan hubungan mereka saat akhir SMP. Kuroko sendiri jadi semakin menutup diri pada kami.

Tapi semenjak saling bertanding basket di SMA ini, hubungan kami lumayan membaik.

Kira – kira..

Apa yang dipikirkan Kuroko tentangku ya?

Tapi tidak mungkin, aku bisa menanyakannya langsung pada Kuroko

.

.

Saat merasakan kepala Kuroko bergerak dari pundakku, aku tahu kalau Kuroko sudah bangun. Ia tidur cukup lama juga di posisi seperti itu. Jujur, pundakku sebenarnya pegal. Tapi tidak apa – apa. Dari air mukanya Kuroko sudah tampak baikan.

Moodku sebenarnya sedikit memburuk, karena teringat masa – masa kelamku di SMP tadi.

"Kenapa kau mengajak si bodoh itu?" mulutku berbicara sendiri. Raut muka Kuroko berubah sesaat, ia tampak kesal. Gawat, kenapa aku malah menanyakan hal itu?

"Midorima-kun sendiri? Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?"

Ia menatapku dengan mata bulatnya yang bersinar

" Apa ada yang mau kau katakan padaku?"

Apa..katanya?

Apa ia tahu.. tentang perasaanku padanya? Tentang apa yang ingin kukatakan padanya..

Sejak dulu?

Aku tidak tahu, dengan apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan itu. Apa sekarang waktu yang tepat bagiku untuk..

" Oi Midorima! Kuroko sudah bangun?"

Uh, suara berat Aomine mengagetkanku. Rupanya ia dan Takao sudah kembali. Antara lega atau kesal, mereka mengganggu momen kritisku dan Kuroko. Kuroko sendiri masih cemberut, dan tampak sebal,memalingkan mukanya dariku. Uh..

" Kuroko kau sudah sembuh 'kan? Ayo kita main wahanya yang ringan!" Takao tampaknya menyadari hawa berat diantara kami, dan berusaha menceriakannya. Ia pun menarik Kuroko dan aku untuk berdiri, dengan kekuatan ajaibnya.

.

Kami memutuskan untuk mencoba wahana seperti arum jeram dan cangkir putar. Tapi Kuroko tidak mau duduk denganku lagi. Ia memilih duduk dengan Aomine

Ia bahkan tidak mau melirikku

Apa dia marah karena yang tadi? Memangnya apa salahnya menanyakan hubngannya dengan Aomine?

" Kenapa Kuroko marah begitu? kau bilang apa padanya, Shin-chan?" Takao tampak bosan, memutar sendiri cangkir kami.

Aku mengacuhkannya, dan memandang Kuroko dan Aomine di cangkir yang berada cukup jauh dari cangkir kami.

Tapi, melihat ia dan Aomine tampak berbincang di dunia mereka sendiri, sambil menaiki cangkir putar mereka, aku hanya bisa menatap cemburu..

.

" Hei, apa kalian tidak haus?" Takao menghentikan langkahnya, membuat kami semua ikut berhenti juga, menengok kearahnya.

" Benar juga" sahut Aomine, walau tampak tidak terlalu peduli.

" Kalau begitu, ayo kita beli minum! Aku dan Aomine beli minum dulu yaa, Shin-chan dan Kuroko tunggu disini saja!"

Kali ini seperti biasa Takao menarik Aomine pergi, walau kulihat Aomine masih menengok sebentar kearah Kuroko sebelum ia mengikuti Takao.

Takao selalu peka, dan tahu apa yang aku butuhkan.

Kini aku dan Kuroko terdiam, berdiri bersebelahan tanpa berani saling memandang.

Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu, ini kesempatan yang sudah susah – susah diberikan Takao padaku!

" Kuroko..itu.."

" ..Jalan – jalan"

" Eh?"

" Kita jalan – jalan saja sambil menunggu mereka kembali, sepertinya akan lama"

Kuroko akhirnya menengok padaku.

Uh, dia tahu juga.

Aku pun berjalan mengikutinya, entah dia mau kemana. Tapi ia akhirnya berhenti didepan wahana merry-go-round.

Ia berbalik dan menatapku lurus.

" Jadi, apa yang mau kau katakan padaku?"

Didepan mery- go-round yang tengah berputar dibelakangnya, dengan cahaya lampu dari wahana tersebut yang mulai nyala, menandakan hari sudah mulai malam. Ah, aku baru sadar sekitarku sudah gelap.

" Aku.." tenggorokanku masih tercekat. ia mengerutkan keningnya.

" Kalau Midorima-kun tidak mau mengatakannya, aku tidak mau bicara lagi dengan Midorima-kun"

Aku terkesiap.

Dan terkekeh.

" Kuroko, kau tahu aku ini tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu dengan jujur. Sekarang kau memaksaku"

" Kupikir aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama"

Hm?

" Kau sudah tau.. sejak kapan?"

"Entahlah"

Aku memang tidak bisa menang melawan Kuroko.

Apa selama ini.. aku terlalu pengecut?

Apa karena aku berpura – pura tidak tahu kalau Kuroko tahu?

Arti dari tatapan yang saling kami kirim disela – sela latihan kami, disaat SMP dulu.

Kami sama – sama tersenyum sekarang.

" Kalau aku bilang aku menyukaimu sejak dulu.. bagaimana?"

* * *

**Upside-down Ferris Wheel part 1 (Takao)**

* * *

Karena aku selalu memperhatikan Shin-chan, maka aku tahu, segalanya tentang Shin-chan.

Tinggi badannya, sifat – sifatnya. Kesukannya.

Shin-chan adalah maniak Oha-Asa. Shin-chan selalu membawa barang – barang aneh yang disebutnya lucky item.

Shin-chan jago bermain basket. Makanan kesukaannya adalah oshiruko.

Dan orang yang ia sukai adalah Kuroko.

.

" Kau suka Kuroko kan?" pertanyaan itu terselip dari mulutku begitu saja saat kami sedang menikmati makan siang kami berdua, saling menghadapakan meja kami. Shin-chan sedang sibuk memainkan handphonenya, dan aku tahu, apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat melihatnya menatap ponselnya dengan ekspresi seperti 'itu'.

Karena itu, tanpa sempat terpikir, kata – kata tersebut sudah meluncur begitu saja tanpa kusadari.

Shin-chan sendiri tampak terkejut. Mulutnya menganga, dan handphonenya jatuh dari pegangannya.

" Kau.. kenapa.."

Eh, sepertinya pertanyaanku tepat sasaran. Bahkan dia tidak sempat menyangkal dengan gaya khasnya yang biasanya.

" Tentu saja aku tahu~ Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu? Shin-chan"

"I..itu bukan urusanmu, Bakao" ah, keluar lagi, rona merah di mukanya saat sedang malu. Lucunyaa.

" Kenapa? Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya, dia tidak akan tahu tentang perasaanmu kan?" aku mencoba memberi petuah bijak.

" Huh, harus kuakui kau benar juga.."

" Makanya! Oh, aku tahu! Sini Shin-chan, akan kubisiki kau rencana jenius buatanku!"

.

" Aku tidak percaya dia menerima tawaranku begitu saja" Shin-chan memandangi sms jawaban dari Kuroko.

Ya, ide jeniusku adalah membuat agar Shin-chan dan Kuroko pergi kencan bedua!

Shin-chan tampak senang sekali Kuroko membalas smsnya dan mengiyakan ajakannya. Dia jarang sekali tersenyum seperti ini. sepertinya ada harapan ya, Shin-chan?

Melihatnya tersenyum bahagia seperti itu, aku juga ikut senang

.

Hari ini aku dan Shin-chan akan kencan!

Bercanda.

Tepatnya, Shin-chan akan kencan dengan Kuroko, tapi ia terlalu gugup kalau hanya pergi berdua, jadi ia memaksaku ikut. Haha, benar – benar seperti anak TK baru masuk sekolah yang tidak bisa pisah dengan orang tuanya saja.

Tapi karena tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk, aku mengajukan syarat untuk mengajak satu orang lagi, yang juga dikenal Kuroko. Dan tebak siapa yang datang? Aomine Daiki, mantan pacar Kuroko saat masih SMP dulu.

Entah harus tertawa atau menangis atas bencana terkutuk ini. Oh well, aku sih santai – santai saja, tapi Shin-chan tampak tidak suka dengan kehadiran cowok hitam tersebut, dan malah menjadi semakin nervous akan rencananya.

Tapi hei, aku disini kan ada untuk menyemangati Shin-chan! Aku akan mendukung Shin-chan, rencana ini tidak boleh sampai gagal!

Karena itu, aku harus berusaha berlaku sebagai penengah lebih keras daripada biasanya.

Dulu aku pernah sih, menengahi Aomine dan Kagami, tapi itu karena mereka sama – sama idiot. Sementara Shin-chan itu moody. Bisa gawat kalau mereka malah bertengkar dan malah melupakan Kuroko.

Aomine sendiri.. sepertinya dia masih menyukai Kuroko? Entahlah, terkadang dia memandangi Kuroko dengan tatapan yang tidak aku mengerti. Tapi sepertinya, itu tatapan yang sama seperti yang dipancarkan Shin-chan pada Kuroko..

.

Jujur saja, aku lelah. Aku harus lebih ceria dari biasanya, aku harus membuat mood mereka semua baik agar semua ini berakhir bahagia. Ya, semua demi Shin-chan. Agar Shin-chan bisa berpacaran dengan Kuroko, agar cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan..

Tapi, tidak apa – apa! Aku kan sahabat baik Shin-chan!

Lagipula, Kuroko itu anaknya kalem dan baik, tidak pernah macam – macam. Aku juga suka Kuroko. Aku juga akan senang kalau mereka berdua bahagia.

Hmmm, ngomong – ngomong, kupikir Aomine itu menyebalkan, tapi hari ini dia biasa saja tuh. Yah, aku harus berusaha sebisa mungkin menyibukkan Aomine supaya tidak mengganggu Shin-chan dan Kuroko.

.

Kuroko tidak enak badan setelah naik roller caster. Uh, aku sedikit merasa bersalah, habisnya kan aku yang menarik paksa mereka semua untuk naik wahana ini duluan. Siapa sangka Kuroko ternyata lemah naik beginian.

Aku dan Aomine lalu bergegas membeli kompres dingin dan minuman untuk Kuroko. Tentu saja dengan alasan Shin-chan adalah yang paling handal dalam memberikan pertolongan medis sehingga ia kusuruh menemani Kuroko.

Aomine hanya melirikku dengan muka sangarnya.

" Apa yang kau sebenarnya kau rencanakan?" tanyanya

Ah, Aomine, kau tak perlu tahu

.

Saat aku dan Aomine kembali Kuroko sedang tertidur, bersandar pada pundak Shin-chan. Manisnyaa~

Aomine malah hanya memandang mereka dengan ekspresi jijik (-_-)

Aomine payah, ah.

Oh well, aku tidak boleh mengganggu mereka. Begitu juga dengan si ganguro disebelahku ini. Jadi aku harus menariknya pergi dan membuatnya sibuk sementara Shin-chan bisa menikmati waktu berduanya dengan Kuroko bermesraan seperti itu. Kan jarang – jarang Shin-chan jadi dere.

" Shin-chan, jaga Kuroko ya. Aku dan Aomine mau main – main dulu~"

.

Haha, Aomine kocak juga. Ia menjerti ketakutan dan menarik – narik bajuku saat ia sadar kubawa masuk ke rumah hantu. Rupanya ia takut hantu ya. Semoga saja ia tidak sering bercermin.

Begitu keluar ia langsung marah – marah padaku. Uh, kan mana kutahu ia jadi setakut itu

" Kalau tahu begini aku mending tidak datang deh" gerutunya

" Haha, jangan ngambek begitu, nanti kutraktir es krim deh"

" Kau, berhentilah menarik tanganku! Aku tidak suka ditarik – tarik"

" Tapi kalau tidak begini, kau akan menarik tangan Kuroko kan?"

Dan Aomine tidak menjawab

.

" Asal kau tahu, aku dan Tetsu sudah putus"

Aku setengah meliriknya, bersikap cuek sambil menikmati es krimku. Aomine sendiri tidak suka makanan manis, sehingga ia memesan kopi blend dingin. Kami berdiri bersandar pada pagar di area makanan.

" Hee" hanya itu reaksiku.

" kau tidak tanya alasannya?"

" aku tidak peduli, tapi.." aku menoleh lagi dengan eskrim setengah mencair ditanganku. " kalau begitu, jangan ganggu Shin-chan dan Kuroko ya"

Lagi – lagi Aomine tidak menjawab, dan hanya tersenyum sarkas.

" Kenapa kau itu setia sekali sih sama si Midorima itu, seperti anak buahnya saja"

" Huu biarin, aku ini kan sahabatnya Shin-chan! Orang yang tidak punya teman sepertimu tidak akan mengerti!"

" Kau bilang begitu pun, aku juga tidak mau mengerti.."

.

Dan saat kami kembali lagi, suasana diantara Kuroko dan Shin-chan menjadi sedikit berat. Apa yang terjadi sementara mereka kami tinggal?

Apa mereka bertengkar?

" Haha.. kalau kau sudah sehat ayo kita main di wahana yang ringan!" aku berusaha mencairkan suasana berat ini, tapi sepertinya gagal.

Kami bermain macam – macam wahana, tapi Kuroko mengacuhkan Shin-chan dan malah meladeni Aomine.

Saat naik wahana yang mengharuskan kami dibagi dalam dua pasangan, Kuroko tidak mau bersama Shin-chan lagi. Ugh, kalian berdua kenapa sih.

Makanya saat aku dan Shin-chan naik wahana cangkir putar, aku menanyakan padanya apa yang terjadi.

Tapi ia hanya memandang sedih pada cangkir putar yang berisi Kuroko dan Aomine yang tampak asyik mengobrol, sambil menjawab lirih "Tidak ada apa-apa"

Kasihan sekali Shin-channn TT_TT

Uh, kenapa moodnya jadi seperti ini? aku tidak tahan. Ah, tapi sebagai orang yang jenius dalam membaca hubungan orang lain, mungkin ini waktunya..

Untuk membiarkan mereka berduaan!

Setelah turun dari wahan tersebut, kami berjalan sambil menentukan wahana apa yang ingin kami naiki berikutnya.

Aku mengehntikan langkahku, dan mereka melirik heran. Aku mulai mengoceh tentang betapa hausnya aku.

" Aku dan Aomine beli minum dulu ya!"

Aomine tampak kebingungan saat aku menariknya berbelok kearah yang berkebalikan dengan mesin penjual minuman. Maaf ya Aomine, aku tahu kok kamu tidak suka kutarik – tarik seperti ini.

" Hei, hei?" aku tidak menggubris panggilannya, dan terus menyeretnya kearah wahana bianglala yang sedang sepi, dan membawanya masuk ke gondola yang tersedia. Petugas wahana tersebut kelihatan heran, tapi dia berusaha mengacuhkannya dan menutup pintu gondola kami sebelum gondola yang kami naiki bergerak.

" Satu kali putaran bianglala ini makan waktu lima belas menit, waktu yang cukup untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua 'kan?" kataku. Aku melongok keluar dari jendela disebelah kananku. Perlahan lahan pemandangan area taman bermain semakin mengecil.

" Che, apa kita tida bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan main di game center atau makan saja" Aomine melongok kearah jendela yang berkebalikan denganku.

" Tapi ini saat yang tepat untuk menaiki wahana ini! aku diberi tahu temanku, lihat" aku menunjuk kearah luar jendelaku. Ia menengok kearah yang kutunjuk dengan jari telunjukku.

Pemandangan langit sore menuju malam, berwarna oranye gelap, bercampur dengan ungu, biru dan sedikit hitamnya langit malam yang mulai memunculkan bintang – bintang yang tadinya bersembunyi di siang hari. Dari ketinggian ini, semuanya terlihat jauh lebih dekat.

" Indah 'kan?" aku tersenyum pada Aomine.

" Kau tidak perlu mengajakku untuk hal seperti ini"

" Jangan begitu, begitu kita sampai di puncak ini akan berubah sepenuhnya menjadi langit berbintang, yang bisa kita lihat dari sangattttt dekat" aku mulai terkekeh. Aku diberitahu tentang semua ini oleh teman sekelasku yang merekomendasikan tempat kencan paling bagus yang jarang diketahui orang. Yah, walau aku tidak bermaksud untuk mempraktekkannya dengan orang macam Aomine sih. Tapi kalau aku kesini sendiri rasanya menyedihkan sekali.

" Hmph" Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Uh, dasar tidak berjiwa artistik, apalagi romantis.

" Aku ingin menunjukkan ini pada Shin-chan.." gumamku tanpa sadar. " Ah, mungkin aku akan memberitahunya tentang tempat ini supaya lain kali ia dan Kuroko bisa naik ini berdua"

" Hei" panggil Aomine

Hm? Apa dia akhirnya tertarik?

" Ya?" sahutku sekenanya

"Kau sebenarnya menyukai Midorima 'kan?"

Aku terdiam mendengar hal itu. Namun sepertinya mulutku tanpa sadar sudah membentuk sebuah senyuman, tanpa kukomando.

_Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya, dia tidak akan tahu tentang perasaanmu_

Hmf, bisa – bisanya aku mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Hal yang aku sendiri tidak berani melakukannya, dan tidak akan pernah, selamanya.

Haha, kenapa aku tiba – tiba merasa hatiku sedikit..sakit?

* * *

**Upside-down Ferris Wheel part 2 (Aomine)**

* * *

' Oi Tetsu, sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kau kosong minggu ini? ayo main'

E-mail yang iseng kukirim pada Tetsu itu tanpa kusangka langsung dibalas olehnya. Padahal Tetsu itu selalu malas kalau membalas e-mailku. Yah, karena biasanya aku yang malas membalas e-mailnya sih. Aku juga sudah lama tidak kontak – kontakan dengannya. Tapi akhir – akhir ini hubungan kami mulai membaik dan kembali dekat, makanya aku mengajaknya bertemu.

' Starland, minggu ini jam sembilan'

Hm? Ada apa ini? tumben –tumbennya Tetsu mengajakku ke taman bermain.

.

Harusnya aku tahu.

Harusnya.

Rupanya Tetsu mengajakku kesini karena ajakan Midorima mata empat sialan itu.

Bukannya apa –apa, aku sebal padanya yang bawel seperti tante –tante itu. Hubungan kami memang buruk sejak SMP dulu.

Kenapa sih aku harus ikut kalau ujung –ujungnya aku cuma bakal dicuekin mereka berdua. Ih.

Oh, ada partner Midorima yang bernasib sama denganku, terseret kedalam acara laknat ini. Siapa namanya? Takao ya kalau tidak salah?

Ahh, aku ingin cepat pulang..

.

Sepertinya takdirku hari ini adalah untuk diseret – seret oleh partner Midorima ini. Tuh kan, perasanku sudah tidak enak dari tadi.

Aku sedikit kesal melihat Takao itu dengan naturalnya menjalankan modus pendekatan Midorima dan Kuroko. Dan aku harus berakhir bersama dia. Jadi obat nyamuk.

Kami berkali – kali meninggalkan mereka supaya mereka bisa berduaan.

Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, Tetsu dan Midorima itu, mereka itu tahu apa tahu sih.

Maksudku, mereka berdua sama – sama tahu tentang perasaan masing – masing kan? Tapi pura – pura tidak tahu seperti itu.. arghhhhh menyebalkan! Aku berkali – kali memelototi Tetsu, memberinya sinyal untuk segera menyelesaikan ini. tapi dia pura – pura tidak melihat. Malah aku yang balik dipelototi Midorima sialan itu.

Dan aku juga lebih sebal saat diseret dan ditarik-tarik Takao kemana – mana. Plis, gue bisa jalan sendiri tau.

Mana Takao sialan itu seenaknya memasukkan ku ke rumah hantu lagi. Dan melihatku ketakutan ia malah menertawakanku, bukannya buru – buru membawaku keluar.

.

" Asal kau tahu, aku dan Tetsu sudah putus"

Entah kenapa, aku malah membahas topik ini dengannya. Yah, lagipula tidak ada topik yang bisa benar – benar kami bahas. Apalagi daritadi ia sudah berceloteh panjang lebar tentang hal-hal tidak penting sampai telingaku sakit.

Ia pura –pura tidak peduli, walau diakhirnya ia hanya memasang muka tersenyumnya. " Jangan ganggu hubungan Shin-chan dan Kuroko ya" katanya.

Memangnya dia pikir, aku ini orang yang sejahat apa?

Partner orang aneh itu tidak mungkin kalau tidak aneh juga kan. Seperti partner Midorima ini.

Sejujurnya aku benci orang yang mengutamakan orang lain sepertinya. Tapi, yah, dia tidak se-menyebalkan itu kok.

Paling tidak Satsuki masih lebih bawel dan menyebalkan. Dan aku lebih menyukai partner Midorima ini dibanding Midorimanya sendiri.

" Kuroko dan Shin-chan itu..waktu SMP bagaimana?" tanya Takao.

" Hmm, karena saat SMP tidak ada orang yang sibuk ikut campur sepertimu, ya begitu – begitu saja" aku mengingat – ingat. " Daripada teman, mereka Cuma lebih mudah disebut kenalan"

" Hahaha, apa itu, mereka benar – benar tidak akrab ya"

"Bukannya tidak akrab" mataku mulai menerawang. " Mereka hanya.. kehilangan timing".

Tentu saja. Karena dulu aku selalu berada didekat Tetsu sebelum hubungan kami memburuk. Tetsu dan Midorima itu selalu saling curi – curi pandang satu sama lain. Walaupun mereka berada berjauhan, dalam lapangan yang berbeda.

Yah, mungkin mereka pikir aku ini sebegitu bodohnya sampai tidak sadar hal begitu.

Apa gunanya saling pandang kalau tidak ada yang berani berbicara duluan?

" Aomine, kau ini ternyata perhatian juga ya" komentar Takao sambil memandangku heran.

.

Saat kami kembali, Midorima dan Tetsu tampaknya habis bertengkar. Atau, apa ini salahku ya yang menyapa mereka dengan timing yang salah?

Tetsu jelas- jelas menghindari Midorima.

Haha, konyol sekali mukanya melihat Tetsu mengacuhkannya.

Rasakan.

Setelah itu kami menaiki beberapa wahana, dan aku terus-menerus berpasangan dengan Tetsu. Agak membosankan juga, habis dia itu jarang berekspresi.

Dia kan tipe yang akan tetap tenang walaupun misalnya sedang berhadapan dengan teroris.

Hmm, padahal dulu dia lebih mudah dibaca..

.

Saat aku dan Tetsu menaiki wahana cangkir putar, aku pun tidak tahan untuk menanyakannya.

" kenapa kau bertengkar dengan Midorima sih?"

Ia hanya memandangku datar sambil memutar cangkir kami.

" karena Midorima-kun itu tidak sensitif, sama sepertimu sekarang, Aomine-kun"

" hei, kalau aku tidak sensitif, tidak mungkin aku mengkhawatirkan kalian kan?"

" kalau kau sensitif, kau akan berhenti bertanya. Sudahlah, ini masalah kami, Aomine-kun tidak usah ikut – ikutan"

" kau yang mengajakku ikut hari ini"

".. Aomine-kun menyebalkan. Kau memang mirip dengan Midorima-kun"

" Apa? Aku tidak mau disamakan dengan mata empat itu!"

" Mirip kok"

Aku hanya bisa cemberut. Siapa yang mau disamakan dengan si horoscope freak itu?

" merry-go-round" gumamku

" Eh?"

" Merry-go-round di taman bermain ini terkenal sebagai tempat pernyataan cinta paling berkhasiat. Begitu yang dikatakan Satsuki padaku"

Mata Kuroko berbinar sejenak sebelum ia mulai tertawa kecil.

" Haha, apa- apan itu. Aomine-kun romantis juga ya"

Ah, ternyata..

Senyumnya masih tetap indah seperti dulu ya

.

Jadi, segera setelah kami turun wahana cangkir itu, Takao menjalankan misinya seperti biasa, meninggalkan Tetsu dan Midorima berduaan. Seperti biasa. Argh, rasanya hari ini berjalan panjang sekali.

Seperti biasa, aku diseret Takao, yang beralasan mau membeli minuman, tapi malah menyeretku ke bianglala. Uh, bahkan petugas bianglala memperhatikan kami dengan wajah penasaran.

Maaf mbak, kami bukan pasangan kok.

Didalam, Takao mulai menikmati pemandangan luar sambil berceloteh tentang bianglala ini terkenal sebagai tempat kencan terbaik yang tidak diketahui banyak orang asal dengan timing yang pas.

Tapi tidak perlu mengajakku kesini juga kali.

" Aku ingin menunjukkan ini pada Shin-chan.." gumamnya sambil melihat pemandangan diluar. Yah, memang sih, langit sore yang dilihat dari dekat ini lumayan indah. Tapi yang ada dipikiranku sekarang adalah eskpresinya saat menggumamkan hal tersebut.

Tanpa sadar aku berucap,

"Kau sebenarnya menyukai Midorima 'kan?"

Menghadapai kata – kataku barusan, ia tampak tertegun, tapi tidak sampai sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum.

" Aomine sendiri bukannya masih menyukai Kuroko?"

Ouch, dia membalasku dengan topik sensitif itu juga.

Aku tidak menyahut atas tuduhan yang ditujukan padaku tersebut.

" Haha, artinya kita sama – sama putus cinta ya" ia melanjutkan, sambil tertawa.

" Bisa – bisanya kau menertawakan hal seperti itu" aku menyuarakan isi pikiranku secara langsung. Kali ini ia terdiam sejenak.

" Aku tahu segalanya tentang Shin-chan"

" Apa?"

"Karena aku tahu segalanya tentang Shin-chan, aku tahu dia suka Kuroko, makanya aku tidak mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa menang dari Kuroko, makanya.." di bibirnya masih tersungging senyum, tapi tatapan matanya kosong.

" Oi.."

"Aku ini..sahabat paling baik sedunia kan?" dia berkata, sambil tetap tersenyum. Senyum cerianya. Senyum orang idiot seperti milik Kise dan Satsuki. Tapi aneh, air mata mulai menetes dari kedua matanya. Makin lama, makin deras.

".. Kau benar – benar menyukainya ya?" aku merasakan hatiku ikut sakit. Aneh sekali, seorang Aomine Daiki yang tak terkalahkan, merasa cengeng seperti ini.

Ah..

Aku juga.. benar – benar menyukainya..

Tetsu..

" Aku tidak bisa..mengatakannya!" sekarang tangis Takao makin menderu. Lucu sekali melihatmya menangis seperti anak kecil begini, padahal sehari – harinya ia selalu terlihat ceria dan bahagia.

Ahh, rasanya kami berdua benar – benar konyol sekarang. Anak muda dan masalah remaja mereka- ups, aku jadi kedengaran seperti om – om kan.

" Lebih baik kau berhenti menyiksa dirimu seperti ini demi idiot berlumut itu, dasar bodoh" tukasku sembari tersenyum sarkas

" Hei! Jangan mengatai Shin-chan seperti itu! Kau sendiri, melihat Kuroko dengan tatapan tidak senonoh seperti itu!"

" Enak saja senonoh. Masih jauh lebih baik daripada Midorima si mata empat yang aneh itu ya, ugh, sudah sok tau, ngeyel, baca primbon lagi!"

" Kau sendiri, Kuroko itu apa bagusnya sih? Sudah pendek, tukang ngilang, poker face, sok cuek tapi sebenernya tukang galau!"

" Oh yaa? Paling tidak Tetsu tidak membawa bawa barang loak seperti si hijau mu itu!"

" Paling tidak Shin-chan tidak tembus pandang seperti Kuroko!"

" Dasar kodok lumutan!"

" Kau yang hantu siluman!"

Kami sama – sama ngos – ngosan, capek saling berteriak satu sama lain. Sampai kami tidak sadar,

Kalau kami sudah berada dipuncak bianglala, dengan langit berbintang mengelilingi gondola kami.

Inikah yang dia ceritakan tadi?

Melihatku memandangi atap gondola kami yang tembus pandang, dia ikut menengadah. Kami memandangi milyaran cahaya diatas sana selama beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian menurunkan pandangan kami dan saling bertatapan.

Aneh, ini semua benar – benar konyol.

Kami berdua sama – sama tertawa. Pertengkaran kami yang seperti anak tk barusan, jutaan bintang yang menemani kami..

Semua ini, tidak buruk juga.

" Hei, kau harus merahasiakan tentang apa yang kukatakan barusan ya" ia memandangku dengan matanya yang memantulkan cahaya bintang.

" Kita ini apa sih, dua orang gagal cinta yang saling menghibur satu sama lain?" aku terkekeh.

" Cuma untuk hari ini" Ia tersenyum. " Cuma untuk hari ini..saja"

Ia kembali menangis, namun kali ini tanpa suara. Ia juga menundukkan kepalanya, dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bahunya bergetar sesenggukan. Aku menghela napas dan membelai rambut hitamnya, berusaha menenangkannya.

Dan dalam kesunyian kami merasakan luka masing – masing.

Takao yang tidak bisa mengatakan perasaannya pada Midorima.

Dan aku yang tidak bisa mendapatkan kembali apa yang sudah kutinggalkan.

Midorima.. kau dan aku ternyata memang mirip.

Kita sama – sama mengalihkan pandangan kita dari apa yang ada disekitar kita, menyakiti orang yang mencintai kita tanpa menyadarinya.

Manusia terjahat di dunia.

Tidak apa – apa, kami berdua tidak akan apa – apa. Saat turun nanti, kami akan tersenyum dan bersikap bodoh seperti biasa, menghadapi Kuroko dan Midorima yang mungkin sekarang sudah saling menautkan perasaan mereka masing – masing.

**Omake**

" Hatsyiuu!" Kuroko dan Midorima bersin secara bersamaan. Mereka saling memandang.

" Apa ada yang sedang membicarakan kita?"

" Mu..mungkin kita masuk angin"

" Midorima-kun, Cuma idiot yang kena flu di musim panas"

" Ngomong – ngomong tentang idiot, duo idiot itu pergi kemana sih?"

" Aomine-kun dan Takao-kun? Entahlah, tapi kita harus berterima kasih pada mereka nanti"

" Benar juga, mereka idiot, tapi berguna juga untuk hal seperti ini"

Midorima dan Kuroko tersenyum.

Entah siapa yang idiot disini.

Mereka, yang tersenyum dengan mengorbankan kebahagiaan orang lain, atau

Mereka, yang menangis demi kebahagiaan orang lain.

* * *

**This fic is requested by ShizukiArista  
**

**Hahahahhaha ini cerita apaan gue gak ngerti yah yang penting satu rikues selesai sudah. Maaf kalau nggak sesuai permintaan, berhubung gue sebenernya nggak ngeship midokuro jadi bingung cari feelsnya n malah lebih semangat ngetik aotakanya/oi**

**Tapi bisa lah yaaa, kan anda rikuesnya midokuro hurt comfort. Nah ini ada midokuro sweet, sama aotaka hurt comfort nanana. Mix gitu ceritanya.**

**Maaf kalau anda sekalian yang baca ini pusing saking randomnya lol, dan harap maklum dengan troll saya lolol**

**Btw, karena jadi kesengsem sama aotaka disini, sepertinya aotaka bakal dapet fic sekuel sendiri~ sedang on process~ eh midokuronya?/paling nyelip – nyelip lahh.**

**Sebenernya fic ini gak punya pesan moral sih, tapi saya Cuma mau mengangkat tema dimana kalau ada yang bahagia maka ada juga yang tersisih. Begituu. Intinya sih, jangan sampai kena ntr/gak gitu**

**Dan satu lagi, kalau gebetan tau tau mual, pusing dan muntah – muntah, segeralah sok berbicara bahasa medis dan menyenderkan kepala gebetan anda tersebut ke pundak anda dengan alasan supaya cepat sembuh. Bisa sekalian modus. Walaupun saya sendiri ngaco memasukkan ilmu tersebut kedalam fic ini lol**

**Anyway, yang kuat baca, jangan lupa review yaa**


End file.
